


secret little rendezvous

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Series: tumblr "drabbles" [4]
Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry fantasizes about kissing Taylor, like, thirty zillion times before they actually go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret little rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "Haylor's first kiss;" part of the ~~~reposting longer tumble drabbles~ initiative

Harry fantasizes about kissing Taylor, like, thirty zillion times before they actually go on their first date. 

His palms are sweaty the entire time they’re in - because they’re not ready to go out, in public; they’re both too famous for that - eating a dinner that he’s cooked and a dessert that she’s baked, and then watching a movie on his really really giant tv. He doesn’t want to be too forward, because Taylor is everything he’s ever envisioned a lady to be, and even though Gemma once laughed in his face when he asked if he shouldn’t be Too Forward with ladies and told him that ladies like a good tumble as much as anyone, he’s not certain that American girls are on the same page as his sister.

He can’t help himself, though, and he blurts: “Taylor, can I please kiss you?” when the movie - Love Actually, and usually he hates interrupting Love Actually, but Taylor is worthy of Love Actually Interrupted - is halfway through.

Taylor looks over at him and purses her lips. 

“Well,” she says, after a copious silence. “You can, yeah.” But when Harry leans in to place a palm on her cute little cheek and turn her head for the best angle for one of his certified Really Great kisses - he’s got references; he’s learned not to use too much tongue on girls and to be really gentle and let them set the pace, and it makes everyone he’s kissed melt a little bit - she puts a hand up and shakes her head. “Not on my mouth,” she says.

Harry’s heart skips a beat. “Your cheek, then?” he asks, because he’s willing to just kiss Taylor’s cheek if that’s what she wants. 

Taylor gives him another scrutinizing look and then says, “I was thinking more my clit.”

Harry chokes on his tongue. “What?” he says, “I mean, yes, of course, but - what?”

“You heard me,” Taylor says, a little smile playing around her lips.

All of Harry’s blood rushes to his dick. Taylor is hands down the hottest girl he’s ever, ever dated. Ever. “Yes,” he says again, sitting up straight.

Taylor grins at him and bounces a little, and - yeah, she’s fucking hot as shit, but she’s so cute, too, so he tells her as much.

“Thank you,” she says, sincerely. “You’re very sweet.” But she looks significantly at him and wiggles a little on the couch, tugging her skirt up as she does. She’s wearing sensible underwear underneath. Harry is charmed. He may be in love already. He leans over and breathes hot against the patterned cotton, then presses his tongue against it. It’s damp already, even before he touches his tongue to it and gets it even more damp from, like, his spit.

Except Taylor asked for a kiss, not for Harry to lick her out through her knickers. So he hooks his thumbs in the waistband and tugs them down and smiles at her big enough for his dimple to pop attractively before leaning in and pressing a perfect, soft kiss to her clit before backing up and licking his lips.

“There,” he says, triumphantly.

“Maybe a French kiss,” Taylor tells him. “A long one. Make out with it, maybe.”

Oh, excellent. Taylor is the best girl in the entire world. Except his mom and his sister. Taylor is the best girl in the entire world that Harry wants to have sex with. “I can do that,” Harry says, and he rests his hands on her soft little thighs, pressing them wider apart so that he can lean in properly and flick his tongue rhythmically against her clit, curling the tip of his tongue so it drags at the little hood right over it. “How do you like it?” he mumbles, lips mushed against her warmth because he’s not interested in stopping long enough to ask the question articulately.

“Rough,” she tells him, voice slick with arousal, sliding a hand through his hair. She scratches at his scalp with manicured fingernails, then tangles her fingers in his curls enough to tug at them sharply. Harry moves a hand away from her thighs to palm at himself through his jeans, and pushes his tongue fatly into her entrance, savoring the taste before licking his way back to her clit and nipping it gently with his lips, and then again with his teeth. 

Taylor shifts against him, burying her hands more firmly in his hair and guiding his head up a little bit. He takes the direction, flicking his tongue more firmly at her clit, pressing the hand still on her thigh up higher, digging his thumb into her thigh until she gasps. “Yes,” she says. “You’re a very good kisser, Harry.”

Harry knows. He won’t be satisfied until she can’t talk for gasping, though, so he redoubles his efforts until she’s moaning, low and sexy, pulling his hair in sharper tugs and scratching his scalp even harder. 

Eventually, Taylor’s taste gets stronger, more pronounced, and she gives a little sigh and pushes his head away. “Thank you,” she says, formally, and extends a hand to help Harry sit back up. 

“Did you want to kiss me on my, um,” Harry says, looking down at the way that his jeans are straining with his erection.

“Not particularly,” Taylor says, laughing a little. “But you can kiss me on my mouth now, if you want. I want to taste myself on you.”

Shit. Fuck. Harry is absolutely fucking in love with Taylor. And when he leans in to kiss her, feeling the way she hums with satisfaction when she licks into his mouth, it doesn’t even matter that she doesn’t want to go down on him in return, because he’s coming in his pants with a stutter and a start. “I think I love you,” he mumbles against her mouth.

Taylor hugs him. “I think we should go on a second date,” she says back.

—-

One Direction have an interview in Ireland a few days later. They’re in individual chairs, which is weird, and the interviewer asks if it’s true that one of them have had dinner with Taylor Swift recently.

“No,” Harry says, even though he has. It was really more of a religious experience, when it comes down to it.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://dulosis.tumblr.com/post/67216391329/haylors-first-kiss)


End file.
